A Story to Remember
by nikkifm
Summary: Summary: Dustin's cousin comes to visit, but she finds out his secret. Can she keep it or will she spill to the press? ncis characters are mentioned DustinXkari HunterXoc BlakeXtori


Summary: Dustin's cousin comes to visit him but what happens when she discovers the truth? Will she keep quiet or tell everyone?

HunterXoc BlakeXtori DustinXKira ShaneXoc CamXMarah

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. If i did there would be major changes.**

* * *

**A special surprise:**

Dustin was more nervous than ever. He not only had to attend his cousin Japanese ceremony but he also has to hide his secret. He was the yellow power ranger. He hated keeping secrets from his cousin, they were so close after all. He had no choice. So here he was, the night before her arrival, watching previous films his mother made for her preparations. Friday night she would no longer be a geisha apprentice*(1), but a geisha*(2), a master of the arts. He was happy for her but he felt somehow, it wouldn't be prefect. suddenly the phone rang. He paused the videos and picked it up.

"Hey" Tori said in her usual tone.  
"Hey why you calling so late Tori, it's 12 am" Dustin said with a sleepy groan.  
"Sensi said we needed to be at the dojo*(3) at 7a.m" Tori said informatively.  
"I cant I have to pick up my cousin."  
"Well for once worry about yourself."  
"Tori I barely get to see her. this week is important to her. Her ceremony is Friday and she needs my help." Dustin said  
"Well I don't care."  
"Well i do." Dustin said hanging up. He decided he'd pick her up then be at the dojo. He sent cam a text and watched the videos again. then he was out like a light.

* * *

**The next morning: **

Dustin woke up and started getting ready to leave. he had brought all the gifts he saved for her over the past 2 years. 5 Christmas presents and 3 birthday gifts. He put them in a bag and drove to the airport.

A little while after he got there he saw a girl walk in. He stood up to see light brown hair and a perfectly placed face. She was in her geisha robes as tradition was.

"Dustin!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much."  
"Me to." He smiled and hugged her back "your lucky. I had to be at my friend house earlier than we planned but i came for you first. Now you get to meet them." He took a hold of her hair and led her out of the airport and to the car.  
"You still have this piece of junk?" she said opening the door.  
"She is not junk April." He said starting the car. "She's just old."  
"Dad had her when he was my age." April said giggling. She turned the radio on and she and Dustin started jamming out to Aerosmith as he drove to his house.  
"I have all your presents in the back." he said smiling as April reached around and grabbed the bag.  
"Dustin you didn't have to get me anything." She said opening the bag  
"Well I did assuming you got me some to."  
"As a matter of fact I did. their in my other bag." she said as Dustin pulled up to his apartment building. They got her stuff inside and she changed into her non-formal kimono*(4). They left the house and when they got to the area Dustin told her to close her eyes. she obeyed and he took her through the portal to the dojo.

April stared in amazement at the scenery and held onto Dustin's hand for protection. They entered the meeting room and everyone looked at him.  
"Guys this is my cousin April. Under the terms my aunt set with me I'm suppose to be with her at all times" He said.  
"Welcome young warrior of the arts." Sensi watanabe said. "You are welcome here anytime you like."  
"Master were not just going to let this girl come in during out meeting it's not right." Tori objected.  
"Young grasshopper any woman of the arts is welcome here. In Japanese society the Geisha were considered warriors. Their graceful dancing provided the perfect defensive positions and the fans would serve as a purposeful weapon." He said looking at her. "You are not to object one whose rank is higher than yours."  
"How did you know I was a Geisha?" She asked  
"He has his way." said a blond boy standing up. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hunter Bradley." He held out his hand.  
April bowed and discreetly smiled. "I'm April Brooks, geisha apprentice of mistress Eris."  
Dustin smiled. He pointed to Shane. "Thats Shane, the one next to him is Blake and the girl is Tori. The hamster is Sensi Watanabe and next to him is his son Cameron."  
"Please call me cam." Cameron said smiling.  
"Its a pleasure to meet you all." She said Sensi rose from his seat.  
"I'm sorry but we are discussing matters of great importance so if you could step out of the room for a while it would be much appreciated."  
"Yes sensi." She said walking out through the screen door behind Hunter.

* * *

"Dustin, how long can you hide this from your cousin, she will find out eventually." Shane asked  
"I'm trying my best Shane. do you know how hard it is to lie to her. She is the only one who is close to me in my family. I barely see her because of her training."  
"I think that you should tell her Dustin. It'll be worth it in the long run." Hunter said.

* * *

(Aprils p.o.v)

The garden was lovely. The iris' were in full bloom, the sakura*(5) trees starting to bloom. It was like my first day of training, but i knew what they were talking about in there. i knew Dustin was the yellow power ranger. The item on his desk only confirmed it. I wouldn't let on though. i knew to much already. I was here to finish my task and nothing more. Not to interfere with Dustin's life. I love Dustin with all my heart but i know when I should stay out of things. and this was one of them. I stared at the water. In it, i didn't see myself. I saw the image my mother created. I didn't want to be a geisha. I wanted to be with Dustin. But my mother and him don't get along, so i was stuck living out my mothers dream. after Friday i would have to go to the match maker, become a bride. but I didn't want that. Love is not something that you can chose. it happens when you least expect it, but boy do I think I love that Hunter guy. I believe in love at first sight. I think he's the one, and I sure hope so. I sat in front of the bed of iris' and closed my eyes, breathing in their scent. Their sweet smell was enough to drive me mad. I looked around and saw Hunter and Blake walk out of the room and over to the garden. They walked towards me and sat next to me  
"Do you motorbike with Dustin?" Hunter asked me polietly  
"No, but I do know various forms of martial arts and i can wield a sword pretty well." I replied smiling  
"We are going to teach you to motor cross." Blake saidsmiling "And in return we each get a date with you"  
I looked at the then sdmiled shakign his hand. "Deal."

* * *

**1: Geisha apprentice; An aprentice to a geisha, she trains just like her Geisha did.  
2: Geisha; a woman who is skilled in the art of dancing**  
**3:**** Dojo; A japanese styled house.  
4: Kimono; a Robe usually worn on holidays or special occasians. itcontaisn or a robe, a sash, and apiece of twine for the sash.**  
**5: Sakura Tree; a japanese cherry blossom tree. They bloom in the spring time in japan. Usually there is a festival held to veiw the blooming of these trees.**


End file.
